Vision
center|link=http://ow.ly/MoBbW Vision ist ein Android mit der künstlichen Intelligenz von J.A.R.V.I.S. und Ultron. Geschichte Avengers: Age of Ultron Ultron versucht sich mit der Hilfe von Dr. Helen Cho und dem Gedankenstein einen neuen, besseren Körper aus künstlichem Gewebe zu erschaffen. Wanda Maximoff liest dabei zufällig Ultrons Gedanken und erfährt von seinen Plänen, die Menschheit auszulöschen. Sie und ihr Bruder stellen sich gegen ihn. In den darauf folgenden Wirrungen gelingt es den Avengers, den fast fertiggestellten Körper zu erbeuten, bevor es Ultron gelingt, sein Bewusstsein komplett in ihn zu übertragen. Tony Stark sieht hier die Möglichkeit, sein Experiment, die Erschaffung von künstlicher Intelligenz, zu wiederholen. Dafür will er J.A.R.V.I.S. verwenden, der nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit Ultron stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Einige der Avengers stellen sich gegen Tonys Plan und es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Helden, die ein jähes Ende findet, als Thor eintrifft und mit seinem Hammer und Blitzen den Körper, mit dem Gedankenstein auf der Stirn, erweckt. Thor erklärt, dass er eine Vision hatte, in der er sah, dass dies nötig ist, um Ultron zu besiegen. Vision – wie er später genannt wird – ist weder J.A.R.V.I.S. noch Ultron, sondern ein vollkommen neues Wesen. Anfangs sind die Avengers argwöhnisch, jedoch zeigt Vision ein friedfertiges Wesen und scheint darüber traurig zu sein, dass es notwendig ist, Ultron zu vernichten. Gemeinsam mit den Avengers zieht er in den Kampf. Er ist es, der die letzte Kopie von Ultron zerstört. Am Ende wird Vision gemeinsam mit War Machine, Scarlet Witch und Falcon zu Mitgliedern der New Avengers, die von Captain America und Black Widow ausgebildet werden sollen. The First Avenger: Civil War In The First Avenger: Civil War kämpft Vision auf der Seite von Iron Man. Er ist objektiv und hält Kontrolle für einen wichtigen Ansatz. Anfangs sorgt er dafür, dass Scarlet Witch im Avengers Hauptquartier bleibt, da sie ohne ihr Wissen unter Arrest steht. Er kümmert sich um sie und versucht, sie aufzuheitern. Kurz darauf versucht Hawkeye sie für Captain Americas Team zu rekrutieren, was Vision verhindern will. Scarlet Witch nutzt ihre Fähigkeiten und setzt Vision außer Gefecht. Als der Kampf auf dem Leipziger Flughafen bereits einige Zeit tobt, gesellt sich auch Vision hinzu. Als Scarlet Witch leicht verletzt wird, kümmert er sich um sie. Iron Man und War Machine verfolgen indessen Captain America und den Winter Soldier, wobei sich Falcon an War Machines Fersen heftet. War Machine bittet darum, jemand solle Falcon ausschalten. Der abgelenkte Vision feuert daraufhin einen Energiestrahl ab, welchem Falcon aber ausweichen kann. Stattdessen trifft er War Maschines Rüstung, welche daraufhin aufgrund des durch den Strahl zerstörten Reaktors abstürzt, woraufhin War Machine schwere Verletzungen erleidet. Vision kann sich nicht erklären, wie es zu diesem Friendly Fire kommen konnte. Avengers: Infinity War Vision, der nun das Aussehen eines Menschen angenommen hat, lebt zusammen mit Scarlet Witch in Schottland. Als beide in den Nachrichten sehen, was in New York vor sich geht, beschließt Vision Tony Stark, aka Iron Man zu helfen. Jedoch werden beide plötzlich von Corvus Glaive und Proxima Midnight angegriffen. Vision wird stark verletzt, kann jedoch überleben, da Scarlet ihn beschützt. Durch die Hilfe von Captain America, Falcon und Black Widow gelingt es denen, die zwei Anhänger der Black Order in die Flucht zu schlagen. Zusammen mit ihren Freunden begeben sie sich nach Wakanda, wo Shuri versucht den Gedankenstein aus Visions Stirn zu entfernen, um ihn anschließend Scarlet Witch zu überlassen, da sie die einzige in der Lage ist ,ihn zu zerstören, bevor er in Thanos´ Hände gelangt. Als Wakanda schließlich angegriffen wird, begibt sich Corvus Glaive auf den Weg, um Vision zu töten. Als ihm die restlichen Avenger zur Hilfe eilen, trifft auch Thanos ein. Dieser überwindet alle, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen, außer Scarlet, welcher es gelingt den Gedankenstein rechtzeitig zu zerstören und damit auch Vision zu töten. Thanos jedoch setzt die Kraft des Zeitsteins ein und dreht die Zeit zurück, wodurch Vision wieder am Leben ist und sein Infinity Stein sich noch in seiner Stirn befindet. Thanos gelingt es den Stein mit bloßen Händen aus seiner Stirn zu reißen, womit er Vision endgültig tötet. Superkräfte * Übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Die Vibranium-Zusammensetzung des Körpers von Vision erlaubt es ihm, Angriffen von immenser Kraft ohne sichtbaren Schaden an seinem Äußeren standzuhalten, wobei Hawkeye beispielsweise gegen ihn schlägt. Vision ist auch in der Lage, die Dauerhaftigkeit seiner physischen Form noch weiter zu verbessern, indem er seine Dichte und sein Gewicht so weit manipuliert, dass ein riesiger Bus mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf Vision stürzt, auseinander bricht und sein Vorwärtsmoment verliert. * Dichte Manipulation: Eine Fähigkeit, die dem Geiststein zugeschrieben wird, kann nach Belieben seine eigene Dichte und sein eigenes Gewicht erhöhen oder verringern und ihm erlauben, die Widerstandskraft seiner physischen Form zu erhöhen oder sich selbst völlig schwerelos zu machen. * Flug: Vision kann seine Dichte auf den niedrigsten Punkt minimieren, um über dem Boden zu schweben und ihm die Kraft des Fliegens zu geben. Er kann seine eigene bewegungsbasierte Kraft kontrollieren, um sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft zu bewegen und sofort aufhören, sich in der Luft zu bewegen, indem er seine Bewegung vollständig einfriert. * Energie erzeugen: Vision ist in der Lage, rohe Kraft aus dem Mind Stone zu ziehen, um Strahlen von intensiver Energie aus seiner Stirn zu feuern. Dieser Strahl ist unglaublich stark genug, um in Sekundenschnelle einen Flughafenturm abzuschneiden und sogar Ultron's kraftvollsten Vibranium-beschichteten Körper zu beschädigen. * Synthetische Haut Konstrukte: Durch die Kraft des Mind Stone kann Vision gezielt synthetisches Material erzeugen. Er nutzte diese Fähigkeit, um kurz nach seiner Geburt im Avengers Tower Rüstungen und einen Umhang zu schaffen. Vision kann auch konventionellere Kleidung formen, um sich an die Gesellschaft anzupassen. * Computer Interaktion: Vision war in der Lage, in Ultrons Programmierung zu hacken und die Fähigkeit des letzteren, ins Internet einzutreten, zu deaktivieren. Der große Aufwand, der mit dieser Aufgabe verbunden war, erschöpfte Vision zeitweilig und machte ihn für kurze Zeit kampfunfähig. Trivia * Im Comic hat Vision einen echten Namen: Victor Shade. * Bei dem Satz: "Ich bin, der ich bin" handelt es sich um ein abgewandeltes biblisches Zitat. * Er kann den Hammer des Thor halten. Bilder 529180293917107.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_deutsches_Charakterposter_Vision.jpg Vision Poster Hi-Res.png Vision in Age of Ultron.jpeg 1827_Vision_AAofU_50.jpg Avengers-age of ultron_Vision.jpg 2fa9eb3b-42cd-4879-8ad8-86c8506e2a24.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-The-Vision.jpg -a3261b0d-2746-4a97-8d6a-746c8497b11b.jpg vision-avengers-age-of-ultron.png.jpg captain-america-civil-war-bettany-vision-mistake.jpg Captain-America-Civil-War-2-Trailer-Vision-vs-Scarlet-Witch.jpg Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Charakter en:Vision nl:Vision pl:Vision pt-br:Visão ro:Vision ru:Вижен